Bellum Mundorum
by Dragon Noire
Summary: The Human-Covenant War has been over for over 40 years. The UNSC has managed to rebuild to near Pre-War levels. They have former enemies who are now their closest allies. But now a new threat from beyond the Orion Arm has been discovered, The drums of war are beating, a war the UNSC cannot afford to lose. This is a war between two whole different worlds.
1. Opening Actions

Bellum Mundorum

A/N: Hello everyone, this is Dragon Noire reporting. This is my first time writing a crossover or a fanfiction in general. Criticism will be appreciated, even if it is flaming. As I said before, this I my first fanfic, and I need feedback in order to learn from my mistakes. That being said on with the show. I will post the timeline separately along with the codex for all of the UNSC equipment, etc.

**UNSC Planetary HQ **

**Costa Verde, Tempest**

**November 12****th****, 2596**

**15:41 GST**

**General Wladislaw Sobieski, UNSC Army**

General Wladislaw Sobieski wasn't in the best of moods. Not that he ever was, but now, since the Galactic Republic was getting ready to attack a UNSC planet, he was in a VERY bad mood. Sobieski was a veteran, served in the Army during the final days of the Human-Covenant War as well as the Human-Promethean War. The Galactic Republic, a faction that the UNSC discovered 3 years ago, was on mediocre terms with the UNSC since their discovery, but certain factors changed that.

General Sobieski requested that the Navy get some ships in to support the New Verde Defence Fleet. _Fleet_, the general scoffed at that word. New Verde's so-called fleet was made up of about 10 ships. 4 Ardent-class Frigates, 3 Hydra-class Destroyers, 2 Vendetta-class light cruisers and the flagship, a Hyperion class Battle Cruiser, the _UNSC Apocalypse Now. _

He knew this small defence group was by no means weak, but the Republic Navy could easily overwhelm the ships with sheer volume.

He was about to get his secretary to get him some coffee when his AI, Frankie, popped up. "Sir, Captain DeRosa is on the horn, says it's urgent", he said calmly. The general quickly returned to his desk and took the call. Captain DeRosa, commanding officer of the Tempest Defence Fleet and the _UNSC Apocalypse Now,_ appeared and saluted the general, who returned it. "General, we may have a problem. _Arbalest _RSO's sensor drones made contact with a large fleet moving towards Tempest. "DeRosa said with frustration. Sobieski felt his blood run cold, "Captain, how many ships exactly DID they detect?" he asked with slight worry.

Captain DeRosa, who did not break his stone-cold demeanor, replied "About 220 ships of various classes, sir."

Sobieski leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration. Tempest's defence forces consist of approximately 1 Army divisions, 1 Marine division and 3 of the UNSC's Airborne battalions. 4 SPARTAN-IV Fire teams have also been recently deployed onto the planet. The UNSC Air Force maintains a sizeable presence with about 200 Rapier-class planetary defence fighters.

3 ODPs are in orbit to defend in conjunction with the Tempest Defence Fleet. And while that may be a formidable force, the Republic fleet would easily crush that albeit taking casualties.

General Sobieski then composed himself and went into his "combat mode". He called up Frankie, "I want all personnel on this planet mobilized and evacuations on all major cities to begin. Get HIGCOM on the horn and tell them we're going to need more ships. The Republic wants war gentlemen, I say we give them one they'll never forget." He ordered in a tone that could make even the most battle hardened soldiers tremble.

Frankie nodded and shimmered away to go fulfill the general's orders. Sobieski then turned to DeRosa, "Captain, deploy your Marines planetside, we're going to need all the men we can get on this." he ordered. Captain DeRosa nodded and saluted him and his hologram shimmered away. Sobieski got up and started walking to the armory since he was going to be needed in the field. He then stopped, and remembered something "Where the hell is my damn coffee?" he thought to himself as he exited his office.

**Bridge, **_**UNSC Apocalypse Now**_

**In high orbit above Tempest**

**November 12****th****, 2596**

**16:11 GST**

**Captain Leonardo DeRosa, Tempest Defence Fleet, UNSC Navy**

The bridge of the _Apocalypse Now _was alive with activity. Crewmen ran to and fro, relaying and taking orders while the 10 ships of the Tempest Defence Fleet positioned themselves around Tempest's ODP battlecluster.

Captain DeRosa was looking over the latest Intel on the Republic fleet and how they could possibly even the odds out. DeRosa was born 8 years after the Human-Covenant War, but was old enough to remember seeing tensions between Humanity and the Sangheili. Marlon, the _Apocalypse Now_'s AI, appeared on the pedestal beside him, "Marlon what's the status on our reinforcements?" DeRosa asked. "Battlegroups Romeo and Warwitch are en route; ETA 2 hours, sir, and the Sangheili have pledged 7 ships to help us. The odds are lookin' piss-poor for the Republic if I do say so myself." He answered with slight humour in his voice.

Captain DeRosa laughed a bit at that before replying" One can only hope Marlon, one can only hope".

Battlgroups Romeo and Warwitch each consist of 36 ships, with both battlegroups being led by Vice Admiral Niko "Papa" Papadakos.

The 7 Sangheili ships will be a major help, as the Sangheili are known for the tenacity and ferocity in combat, both in space and on the ground.

_But will that be enough? _He thought to himself. He shook that thought out of his mind and dove back into the organized chaos that was the bridge. His 2IC, Commander Larson, turned towards him, "Cap'n, all ships are in position, any further orders?" Larson asked. Captain DeRosa replied with "No, now we just wait."

**Costa Verde Orbital Elevator**

**Costa Verde, Tempest**

**November, 12****th****, 2596**

**16:56 GST**

**Sgt. Felix "Frolic" Blackman, 173****rd**** Airborne, UNSC Airborne**

The Costa Verde Space Tether station was alive with activity. Civilians were moving about, trying to get to the loading bays, UNSC troops yelled out orders among the crowd and directed traffic and vehicles sped around to their destinations. Felix has no idea why he and his squad were placed on evac duty. That's the groundpounders' job, not the Airborne's.

He was looking around, making sure there was nothing suspicious going on, until a boy, about 5 or 6 years old was standing there, staring at him with big, excited eyes. Felix didn't know what to do, "Uh, you lost kid?" he asked, unsure of what to do. The boy shook his head no, and then his mother came in and apologized, Felix put his hand up " It's not a problem ma'am, kids seem to like looking at all of our fancy gadgets, by the way, here kid, catch." He tossed the little boy a bullet from his M85 assault rifle. The boy looked overjoyed and waved.

Felix's teammate Cpl. Natasha Hendrix chuckled, "Making new friends eh Felix?" she asks while smirking. Felix just rolls his eyes and waves her off while making a 'pfft' sound.

Then a broadcast came on over the loudspeakers, "All civilians please be advised; boarding process will now commence".

Felix took that as his cue to start things up, "Alright everyone please proceed in an organized fashion and head to the loading docks!" he yelled through his mike over the crowd.

When the civilians started to congregate to the elevators loading bays, a column of M14 'Puma' LRVs and M50 'Honey Badger' APCs rolled up.

An army trooper hopped out of a Puma and approached Felix. Felix immediately saluted him. His HUD read: **Maj. Douglas, A. 52****nd**** Mechanized; Army**.

Major Douglas saluted back to Felix and ordered "Sergeant, we'll take over from here." Felix was about to respond when he heard a sonic boom and looked up. Dozens of Pelican dropships were screaming in towards Costa Verde.

"Damn, looks like the leathernecks are in a hurry" said Maj. Douglas with slight humour in his voice. Felix agreed. He knew that something big was coming, and when he looked around, so did everyone else.

**Bridge, **_**UNSC Apocalypse Now**_

**Holding defensive positions above Tempest**

**November, 12****th****, 2596**

**17:55 GST **

**Captain Leonardo DeRosa, Tempest Defence Fleet, UNSC Navy**

DeRosa was looking out of the view screen at the nebula that Tempest is known for. Just then his navigations officer called out "Sir! Slipspace ruptures 20,000 km to port!" DeRosa looked to port and saw 72 slipspace portals appear, and then their ships came out not seconds after.

"Captain! We're being hailed by Vice Admiral Papadakos." shouted his comms officer. Vice Admiral Papadakos was a Navy veteran from the Human-Covenant War; he served under Admiral Konstantin, a war hero who is known for his attrition style of Naval combat and the Colossus Defence Plan. Papadakos was a man who like his former commanding officer, used attrition style naval tactics to subdue the enemy.

Captain DeRosa turned towards the screen" Put him on Lieutenant. "He ordered. Admiral Papadakos' face appeared on screen, and DeRosa saluted him. "Captain, HIGHCOM notified me of the situation. Have your ships hold position behind Tempest's moon with my carriers; its high gravitational readings should be able to hide you." He ordered in his slight Greek accent.

**2 hours later**

**Behind Tempests moon.**

The Tempest Defence Fleet was in position with two of Admiral Papadakos' carriers; the _Dresden_ and the _Transylvania._

DeRosa was then hailed again by Papadakos.

Behind Papadakos, Captain DeRosa could make out the massive bridge of the Asgard-class battleship, the _UNSC Fenrir_.

Papadakos then sighed "Captain, this planet is home to 10 million people, and I'll be damned if I let the Republic take it without a fight. These people are depending on us, we need to show them that the UNSC can defend their people, and show the Republic that they have no right to take what is theirs." He stated with a slight ting of anger in his voice.

Papadakos then logged off and left Captain DeRosa to think about what he said. His navigations officer then abruptly shouted " Sir, spatial anomalies detected 5 million km out!"

DeRosa realized those are hyperspace anomalies. 220 ships of various classes sped into existence and held their position. DeRosa's eyes went big _My God, that is a lot of ships _he thought to himself. The Republic came for war, and the UNSC will gladly give them one they will never forget.

**A/N**: Well here it is. No action just yet but I promise, there will a lot very soon. There are still a few characters to introduce as well as seeing things from the Republic's point of view. Please rate a review; this is Dragon Noire signing out.


	2. Acta Non Verba

Bellum Mundorum

**A/N:** Hey guys, Dragon Noire here. This chapter will be from the Republic's point of view. This will also help explain some things such as the trigger for the war.

**Bridge, **_**GSD Retribution**_

**In orbit around Coruscant**

**November, 12****th****, 20 BBY**

**12:34 GST**

**Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, Republic Navy**

The feeling was beyond comprehension. Tarkin couldn't believe that he was promoted to Admiral. Standing on the bridge of his new Imperator-class Star Desytroyer, he couldn't feel more proud of himself.

At first he didn't understand why he was given the promotion, but then he was told that his knowledge of the enemy made him a perfect candidate. He was officially in charge of a 220 ship armada put together to go subdue a UNSC colony by the name of Tempest.

_The UNSC,_ he thought to himself angrily. Tarkin took a major disliking to the United Nations Space Command after they interfered with Republic business, and on a more personal note that he was captured by some UNSC "Marines". The memory of the Republic's defeat at the hands of the UNSC was still fresh in his mind.

**[Flashback]**

**Bridge, **_**GAS Assimilator **_

**Engaging CIS/UNSC fleet, in orbit around Antar 4(CIS Planet)**

**December, 13****th****, 21 BBY**

**18:51 GST**

**Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, Republic Navy**

"What the kriff is going on?!", "Why aren't our port batteries firing?!", "Lieutenant! Where is my situation report?!" these were among the many things that Captain Tarkin yelled among the chaos that was the _Assimilator'_s bridge.

Tarkin looked outside of the windows to see the battle between the Republic fleet and the CIS/UNSC fleet.

The enemy fleet consisted of two Providence-class destroyers, and four Munificent-class frigates for the CIS. Their UNSC counter parts consisted of two warships, one frigate and a destroyer.

An officer ran up to Tarkin and saluted "Sir! Here is the situation—", he was cut off by an explosion.

A salvo of missiles struck the _Assimilator. _Consoles on the bridge exploded and a few crew members were thrown back. Tarkin was thrown off of his feet and landed near the front of the bridge.

He then got up, dusted himself off, and looked out the window. His eyes widened when he saw a UNSC ship approaching, A destroyer to be exact. A vicious, ugly looking thing meant for one thing only: war. He saw it orienting itself to fire on the Republic fleet's flagship, the _Resistor._ Its batteries were not firing, and a quick glance to the holo-table confirmed his worst fears: The _Resistor_ had no shields.

Tarkin immediately turned to the helmsmen "Helm! I want reactors at 110%! Put us between the _Resistor _and that ship!" he shouted as the Destroyer got ever closer to its prey" Do not let that damn ship near it!"

The ships started to burn through space and debris to reach their intended targets.

Tarkin then ordered his weapons officer" Ensign, divert all power from our shield generators to our remaining weapons. Wait for my command to fire."

The officer complied and proceeded to fulfill his duty. Forty-five seconds later the _Assimilator _and the UNSC Destroyer came to face each other. "FIRE!" Tarkin all but yelled in fury " Destroy that damn ship."

The _Assimilator'_s remaining weapons batteries started firing at the Destroyer.

A few bolts hit the destroyer only for a golden shield to appear over its hull.

The Destroyer started to pull evasive maneuvers to avoid the _Assimilator'_s barrage, but as it did that there was a large bluish flash from its bow. It had fired its main gun.

Tarkin just managed to yell "Brace for impact" just as the MAC slug tore a large portion on the _Assimilator'_s starboard section off.

The ship started to spin out of control and downwards towards Antar 4. Tarkin ordered for emergency thrusters to be fired. "Sir, thrusters are offline, the engines are not responding." said one of his officers "We cannot stay here."

Tarkin pondered for a moment before coming to a decision," Abandon ship. All personnel abandon ship!" he yelled among the groans and creaks of a once mighty ship, falling apart.

Crew and ground troops began rushing to anything that could get them off the ship. Tarkin, 3 of his officers and 5 Clone Troopers got into an escape pod as soon as all other escape pods were launched. Their escape pod launched as well, and sailed towards the surface of Antar 4.

A few minutes later their escape pod landed roughly in a clearing by a swamp. As Tarkin exited the pod he heard a boom. He looked up and saw the wreckage of the _Assimilator _enter the atmosphere.

There was a thunderous crash as the wreckage came down to its final resting place.

He sighed and turned to the men with him. He approached the Clone Sergeant. The Sergeant saluted him," Captain Tarkin sir, Sergeant Blight reporting in. What are our orders?" Blight asked.

Tarkin smirked and said" We head east. We have crashed 4 kilometers off the outskirts of Temba Port, and from there we can link up with Republic forces. We must move quickly, no doubt the enemy will attempt to find survivors."

Blight acknowledged and ordered his men to move out and watch for hostiles. They linked up with another squad of troopers who crashed near them.

After a few minutes of traversing forests and swamps, Sergeant Blight stopped and put his hand to the side of his helmet. He nodded his head a few times and then turned to Tarkin "Sir, some survivors are reporting heavy casualties. They think it's the UNSC ground troops." He said calmly. Tarkin shook his head then looked at Blight" Sergeant, we must move now. These primitives are hunting us." He ordered.

Tarkin was beginning to get worried. _Did we underestimate them? _He thought to himself _No, there is no way that they could pull off a victory._

They started advancing and after a few hundred feet they heard three loud booms. All of a sudden three Clone Troopers went flying with a huge hole where their torsos used to be.

Blight screamed to get to cover. Just as they were scrambling to get to cover, automatic gunshots went off and more troopers fell down dead. The clones started firing into the forest before two more got hit by automatic bursts. Tarkin couldn't see the enemy or where they were firing from. He could tell that the weapons being used were projectile weapons, archaic and brutal things, but nonetheless deadly.

A trooper got out of cover with his rocket launcher only to explode in a pink mist and shower the remaining survivors in blood.

Blight looked at Tarkin" Captain, we have to surrender. We're getting chewed to kriffin' bits here!" he yelled. Tarkin then grunted with frustration and nodded his head.

He raised his hands in to air and the others dropped their weapons and did the same. Tarkin stepped into the open followed by everyone else and then looked into the trees. 14 men in advanced looking green and grey armor stepped out of the trees with their weapons up. The lead soldier had a white shoulder piece, identifying him as the superior of the group of soldiers.

Tarkin looked at them and muttered with anger "UNSC". The lead soldier walked up to him and stopped. "Marines, tie their 'em up" ordered the leader. His grey colored visor the de-polarized and Tarkin could see the man's eyes and the bridge of his nose. The soldier's eyes had a look of amusement.

Tarkin was enraged, he then as calmly as possible looked the soldier in the eyes "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked in a vile tone. The soldier chuckled, "The name is Captain Matkowicz, 34th Marine Expeditionary Unit, and you are?" he asked.

Tarkin replied" Captain Tarkin, Republic Navy." He said with seething anger in his voice. The soldier looked at him for a moment then asked, "What's a Captain doing without his ship?" asked The Marine Captain with slight humour.

Tarkin did not respond to this. Blight had his helmet taken off and then he looked at the Marines with a shocked expression" Are you guys special forces or something?" he asked. One of the Marines scoffed at that " We like to think we are, but there is others in the UNSC that make us look like a bunch of rookies." He said in a strange accent.

Just then another boom was heard. They all looked up to the west and saw a flaming ship, a UNSC Frigate to be exact, falling through the atmosphere. "Aww hell, there goes the _Princeton._" muttered one of the Marines in frustration.

Tarkin smiled "Maybe you should surrender; you only had two ships here to begin with." He said humorously.

The Marine Captain was standing about fifteen feet away, speaking into his comms. One of the Marines approached Tarkin" Hey, motard, the _Achilles _is still there and half of your grand fleet has been blown to hell. Hell, I'm pretty sure they took your ship out as well. So much for you " Republic might"." He said matter-of-factly.

Captain Matkowicz came to them "Gunny, get the prisoners ready for exfil, we've got a bird ETA two mikes." He ordered.

A few minutes later a UNSC dropship landed near them. Tarkin and his crew were loaded onto the craft along with 6 Marines.

The dropship took off and flew towards the UNSC base.

**Brig, UNSC FOB Trident**

**Temba Port, Antar 4(CIS Planet)**

**December, 14****th****, 21 BBY**

**1:51 GST**

**Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, Republic Navy**

Tarkin was having a terrible time. He spent over seven hours inside the brig of a UNSC base. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a whoop come from outside the brig. A very excited whoop by the sounds of it.

Tarkin came to realize that the UNSC troops were very experienced. No matter how cocky or arrogant some of them sounded, when push came to shove, then they knew how to shove very well.

The UNSC about forty years prior ended up concluding a war where they were very nearly wiped off the face of the galaxy. 28 years of war can change the way a military functions, and the UNSC is no different.

He started to hear a loud clamor outside of the brig.

A Marine walked by their cell, so Tarkin stood up" You, what's going on out there?" he asked. The Marine looked at him and replied "Your fleet retreated and your ground forces surrendered. We won. You won't have to worry about anything for a while."

Tarkin couldn't believe it. The CIS with the help of these primitives managed to beat them into submission. He slumped down against the wall. He started angrily muttering to himself about getting revenge and putting the so-called "primitives" in their place.

**[End Flashback]**

**Bridge, **_**GSD Retribution**_

**In orbit above Coruscant**

**November, 12****th****, 20 BBY**

**12:40 GST**

**Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, Republic Navy**

Tarkin hated those UNSC dogs with a passion. He felt ashamed after he was returned to Republic space during a prisoner exchange a week later. They made the Republic Navy look pathetic and put a stain on their record. They were going to be taught that the Republic does not tolerate these kinds of actions against them. He especially wanted to reclaim honor in his family's name.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his executive officer told him that Admiral Yularen is requesting him on the holo-comms. Tarkin goes to the holotable and takes the call from Yularen.

He snapped to attention "Admiral Yularen sir." He said crisply. Yularen looked at him for a moment before starting "Tarkin, your Clones will not be getting support from the Jedi in this battle. They wish to stay out for the time being as they see no need for them to get involved in this war yet. If things go sour for us, then they may decide on becoming officers to lead the soldiers into battle." He said in a neutral tone.

Tarkin smirked at that" Admiral, I can assure you that we won't need the Jedi in this fight. We can show the true might of the Republic without Jedi interference." He stated proudly "They would just get in the way and slow down the process of us gaining a swift and decisive victory over the UNSC."

Yularen sighed" Admiral Tarkin, do not underestimate our enemy. We have done that once and paid dearly for it, you of all people should know what I mean by that. We are dealing with a very paranoid faction here that know war all too well, and underestimating them could easily spell defeat. But I have other matters I must attend. Godspeed Admiral. Said Yularen before his hologram shimmered away.

Tarkin then walked over to the center of the bridge where his executive officer was standing. "Commander, what is the status of the fleet?" he asked.

His executive officer looked at his data pad and then back at him "All ships are ready to transition into hyperspace sir. It's on your call." said the officer.

Tarkin took the data pad and then looked towards his bridge crew; he then ordered "Tell the other captains to transition into hyperspace now. It's time to put these dogs in their place." Tarkin looked out into space as it stretched into hyperspace.

**A/N: **Well that's the Republic's POV and I decided to throw some action in there along with some background to how the war started. Hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review. This is Dragon Noire signing off.


	3. Semper Fi

Bellum Mundorum

**A/N: **Time to meet and greet.

**Bridge, **_**UNSC Fenrir**_

**Holding defensive position above Tempest**

**November, 12th, 2596**

**19:56 GST**

**Vice Admiral Konstantin Papadakos, UNSC Navy**

Admiral Papadakos was staring at the holotable displaying the enemy fleet. Just moments ago the Republic fleet of over 220 ships sped into existence approximately five hundred thousand kilometres from Tempest.

He was in a grim mood. He knew that the Republic fleet outnumbered his over 2 to 1. He also knew that this enemy does not fight like the Covenant.

_How on Earth are we supposed to fight them?_ He thought to himself, _they actually use credible tactics, not some headlong charge with guns ablaze._

The _Fenrir's_ AI, Sif appeared on the table.

"Sir" She asked "Shall I get our weapons online?"

Papadakos shook himself out of his trance and looked at Sif.

"Notify the whole fleet, I want all weapons readied and fighters on stand-by" He ordered.

Sif merely nodded and disappeared. Papadakos walked over to the front of the bridge and looked at the view screen. It was zoomed in on the enemy fleet, and it was an imposing sight to see. Papadakos had seen Covenant ships up close, and they were all purple and rounded, but predatory nonetheless. These ships looked like arrowheads, just waiting to impale you.

He was about to turn back when his comms officer got his attention "Sir! One of the Republic ships is hailing us!" shouted the officer.

Papadakos looked at him "Bring it up Lieutenant; I want to see this Republic clown." He ordered.

The view screen changed from the Republic fleet and read-outs to the face of a Republic officer. The man looked to be about middle-aged with a military regulation haircut. His face had a smug look as if he was confident that his fleet would just steamroll the enemy.

The man then smirked "My name is Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin of the Grand Navy of the Republic, to whom am I speaking to?" He asked in an amused fashion.

Papadakos looked the man in the eyes" Vice Admiral Konstantin Papadakos, UNSC Navy, but before we get into pleasantries, what may I ask gives you the right to encroach on our sovereignty? He asked sternly.

"I am merely coming to teach you a lesson, you primitives are assisting terrorists and think you could possibly get away with it. You attacked our ships on Antar 4 and meddled with galactic affairs, that is why I am here Admiral, I am the teacher and you are a student" Tarkin said matter-of-factly.

Papadakos tried not to lose his nerve. Who the hell was this Republic clown to dictate him and the UNSC and try to scare them into submission?

"Listen here _Admiral_; do you think that petty threats intimidate me? I was commanding ships and fighting against enemies that would give you nightmares while you were still in diapers. Don't tell me that we need to be taught. The only lesson that's going to be taught is how primitives like us blow your _Grand _fleet to hell." Papadakos sternly stated.

With that, Tarkin's face turned into a scowl. Papadakos could swear he heard a chuckle.

"If you won't surrender your planet Admiral, then I will have no choice but to take it. Good day." He said.

With that, the feed went dead. Everyone in the bridge was staring intently at Papadakos. The tension in the air was so thick that a hot blade could cut it.

He turned around. "All hands man battle stations! Helm! I want 50% burn ahead! Get our Marines deployed groundside now! Sif, notify General Sobieski and the other ground pounders; war has come to our doorstep." He ordered.

The bridge was a flurry of activity as the klaxon for general quarters was sounded. Papadakos looked out the view screen; the Republic fleet has proceeded to advance.

_God Almighty, it's really happening_, He thought to himself.

**Interior, M6085 Mobile Command Vehicle**

**Outskirts of Costa Verde, Tempest**

**November 12****th****, 2596**

**20:38 GST**

**General Wladislaw Sobieski, UNSC Army**

General Sobieski was staring at the datapad in his hands. He and his counterparts in the Air Force and Marines were just notified of the Republic fleet.

_Goddamn, that's a lot of ships _He thought to himself.

He then got up and walked over to the holoprojector. He hailed his Marine and Air Force counterparts; General Michael Bennings of the UNSC Marines and General Toshi Yaminashi of the UNSC Air Force.

They both saluted in unison. "General Sobieski, Sir."

"Generals, I assume you've heard the news?" He asked.

"Yes sir, all my Marines have been mobilised and we're getting reinforcements from Admiral Papadakos as we speak." Stated General Bennings.

"Affirmative General, all of my aircraft are ready to deploy on a moment's notice" General Yaminashi calmly said.

Sobieski saluted them both, "That will be all gentlemen."

The holoprojector turned off and Sobieski turned around to leave when he heard the klaxon go off.

He looked back and shouted, "What the hell is going on?!"

One of his men ran up to him and handed him a datapad.

The soldier then started frantically," Sir! The fleet just engaged the enemy and we have reports of boarding craft heading for our ODPs and the Maria station!

General Sobieski's face lost all color. The Republic was trying to neutralize the biggest threats to them. They needed those ODPs out of action before they could begin landing procedures. The tether station could allow the Republic to transport troops down the Costa Verde Orbital Elevator.

He looked at his 2IC.

"Colonel, do we have any units in or around the tether?" Sobieski asked. "I need that tether base secured in case hostile troops break through the Marines up top".

The Colonel checked his datapad.

"Yes sir, we have the 52nd Mechanized currently around the tether base," Said the Colonel without looking up from his datapad. "We also have Spartan Fireteam Magic awaiting deployment."

"Spartans? That's some of the best news I've heard all day" Muttered Sobieski "Get me a line to their leader Lieutenant."

**Barracks, Fort Kamino**

**Costa Verde, Tempest**

**20:41 GST**

**November 12****th****, 2596**

**Spartan Mathew "King" Sullivan, Fireteam Magic, UNSC Spartans**

"Yes sir, we'll be there in 5 mikes" Spartan Sullivan said into his ear piece.

Fireteam Magic was just given orders to rendezvous with the 52nd Mechanized at the base of the orbital tether. They were to make sure that if the Republic forces broke through, that they wouldn't get further than the facility's walls.

King got u p and walked over to the rest of his fireteam members. The fireteams sniper got up and clearly looked agitated.

"King, when the hell are we going to leave this place? Every single groundpounder is off doing something that isn't sitting around." Said the sniper "I'd actually like to die fighting, not get blown up in my sleep."

King shook his head "Ghost, I understand that you're agitated, but you won't be anymore." King said "HQ just gave us deployment orders; we're to make sure the Papa Sierras don't snag the tether. We'll be under the command of a Major Douglas, 52nd Mechanized."

Ghost just shook his head in annoyance. Kind then looked around at his team. Maria" Lotus" Kozak, Franklin "Turtle" Newman, Dominic "Ghost" Nowakowski and Tanya "Eclipse" Maxwell.

They knew that they were going to have to give it their all, otherwise many good soldiers would die in vain. Everyone got up and walked over to the armory to grab their weapons. Within two minutes they were geared up and heading towards their Pelican dropship.

_This is going to be a long fight, Thought_ King to himself.

**Docking Bay 1A, Maria Station**

**Above Costa Verde**

**20:42**

**November 12****th****, 2596**

**Captain Michelle Vickers, Echo Company, 4****th**** Battalion, 67****th**** Marine Regiment, UNSC Marines.**

Captain Vickers was standing on a crate in the docking bay inside of the Costa Verde space tethers orbital station. Her company was overseeing evacuations and now the defence of the station from Republic forces.

"Get that MG up on that gantry facing the docking bay entrance!" She ordered.

A Marine ran up to her and saluted. Before he could speak the station slightly shook.

"Alert, Alert, unidentified aircraft approaching Maria station, all security personnel prepare for boarding." Maria's Dumb AI announced over the PA.

Vickers looked around then back at the waiting Marine.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Henderson requests extra MGs for 5th Platoon. Maria control says that the most Republic forces are concentrated near that sector there." The Marine said.

Vickers sighed and then at her datapad. She had three extra MGs that she could spare as well as a sentry gun. Although the sentry guns may not be the most effective weapon systems, when it comes to putting as much lead downrange as possible, then it does its job flawlessly.

"Head over to Sergeant Banks by the stairwell. He'll get you what you need." Vickers said dismissively.

The Marine and four of his squad-mates ran off to get the weapons.

Vickers and her company were going to defend Maria station until the end. If the Republic had access to it, then they could easily transport troops down considering the UNSC wouldn't be allowed to destroy the structure.

Vickers hopped down from the crate and walked over to what has been set up as 2nd Platoon's command station. Upon arrival she met up with 2nd Platoon's NCO; Gunnery Sergeant Logan Dewitt.

Dewitt saw her and saluted "Ma'am."

Vickers returned the salute and asked him on the 2nd's readiness. They were eagerly awaiting their Republic "buddies".

Vickers smiled and knew these men would eagerly fight these Republic pricks. Hell, they're Marines; they'll show the Republic how real war is fought, the Marine Corps way. Her comms then beeped.

"Captain, it's Corporal Riley, the Station Master wants to see you, and he wants a brief on the fallback plan." Said the Marine on the comms.

She looked at how the Marines were set up for combat then turned back to Dewitt.

"Gunny, hold the fort down, I'll be back in 10 mikes." Vickers ordered.

**5 minutes later**

Captain Vickers was in the midst of leaving the station control room when she heard a thunderous boom. An alarm then started ringing and the PA started broadcasting.

"Docking Bay 1 Alpha has been breached, all combat personnel; Condition One has been set, live fire is now authorized." The AI said over the loudspeakers.

Vickers started running towards the trams. When she got there she found Corporal Riley and his squad. The activated the tram and went off in the direction of Docking Bay 1 Alpha. Three more loud booms went off.

"Captain! This is Gunner Sergeant Dewitt! Hostiles have breached bay doors we're taking heavy fire and don't know how long we'll last! Holy shit! Look out gren-." The feed was cut off by an explosion.

The Captain tried to reach Dewitt but to no avail. A minute late the tram reached its destination and Vickers could already see the blue blaster bolts of the Republic weapons and the return fire from 2nd Platoon.

Vickers and Corporal Riley's squad disembarked and ran down the hall to the docking bay. When they arrived they immediately took cover. Vickers popped her head out to survey the damage; a destroyed Republic gunship was sitting in the middle of the docking bay and plenty of white armored bodies were lying around it, but more were pouring through the destroyed doors. The Marines were putting up a hell of a fight but were getting pushed back due to the sheer volume of the Republic troops.

Vickers got up and ran to 2nd Platoon command station. She found a smoking mess.

"Captain!" Shouted a voice, "Over here!"

Vickers turned her head and saw a Marine behind a large crate waving her over. Her HUD identified him as Sergeant Brooke Holloway, Dewitt's 2IC.

Vickers sprinted while firing her gun and got behind the crate.

"Sergeant, where's Dewitt?" She asked.

Holloway looked at her for a second then spoke.

"Thermal detonator got him and three others. I'm in charge of 2nd now ma'am." Holloway said.

Blaster bolts started hitting the crate all of a sudden. Vickers radioed Cpl. Riley and told his squad to flank them and draw them away from the doors leading into the station.

Vickers turned on the targeting reticule for her M85G's grenade launcher. She moved out of cover and fired. The grenade landed among a squad of Republic troops and sent body parts flying everywhere. She then got hit by multiple blaster bolts. She checked her shields which were brought down to 30 percent.

"Heads up! They're bringing in heavy weapons!" Shouted a Marine over the radio.

Vickers peeked around a corner and fired a burst at one of the Clones. The man dropped with a big bloody hole in his upper torso. She also saw three Clones bringing in what looks like turret.

"Machinegun teams, I want that turret destroyed before they set it up!" Ordered Vickers, "Riley! How are things holding up?"

Gunfire came over the radio as men shouted commands to each other.

"Badly ma'am! I've got two casualties because of a sniper and finding him is damn near impossible because of how many of those Republic soldiers there is!" Shouted Riley over the radio.

Vickers then ordered Riley and his men to fall back to the main bay. The 2nd would cover their retreat.

The M500 heavy machine guns started to fire down upon the Republic soldiers. They managed to take out the turret team but they started to take heavy incoming fire.

Vickers ran over to a jersey barrier and hid behind it. She popped out and fired her weapon at some clones who were attempting to flank 2nd's position. She saw another Marine take multiple hits, the first few downed his shields, and then two more struck him in the chest, killing him.

Vickers saw one of 2nd's corpsmen and was about to go to him until she heard more loud booms.

"This is Lieutenant Henderson, they breached the shuttle hangars! We're taking heavy fire, we need assistance now!" Henderson shouted.

"Oh God, they broke through the emergency airlock! We're taking' heavy casualties! Gaaaahh-."

"Fall back, fall back! We can't hold the line! Fall back to the security checkpoint!"

The comms were all of a sudden flooded with frantic shouts of retreat, gunfire and status reports.

Vickers got up and fired her gun. Three Marines hopped a barrier and fired their M450s at the clones, decimating some of them. She was about to move as well when she heard a yell.

"Rocket, Look out!" Shouted a Marine.

A clone fired a rocket at the machinegun nests behind her. The rocket impacted and threw her against against her cover. Vickers' vision went blurry and blood stained her visor, she heard ringing in her ears before she blacked out.

**Troop Bay, LAAT Gunship**

**En route to UNSC Orbital Elevator**

**20:53 GST**

**November 12****th****, 20 BBY**

**Lieutenant CC-8121 "Blight", 134****th**** Assault Legion, Grand Army of the Republic**

Too say Blight wasn't excited would be an understatement. This is the first time since he got captured that he actually gets to go up against the dreaded UNSC.

"All right men, listen up!" He heard a voice shout.

Captain CC-2156 or Hunter as he is more commonly known, was getting his troops attention.

"Republic Intelligence garnered up some files on what we're going up against," He stated "The UNSC Marines; a well-trained and unpredictable bunch of bastards. Underestimating them will be your demise, because contrary to popular belief, their slugthrowers are NOT weak and obsolete. They will kill you very fast, so stay out of their sights."

The gunship shook as the stations point defence guns opened fire on Republic forces.

Their comms then flared to life "Rancor Lead to all callsigns, UNSC station defences have opened fire, take evasive maneuvers." Rancor Lead ordered calmly.

After a few minutes of weaving through enemy fire and debris, the gunship made it to one of the stations docking bays. As soon as the door opened bullets flew in and killed a few of Blight's squad mates. He hopped out quickly and ran to cover.

"Private, get a rocket on those turrets! They're chewing us up!" He shouted.

He got up and fired is DC-15 multiple times at a UNSC Marine that was shooting at his men.

Three shots took the shields down and another two to the chest killed him.

One of his men finally managed to get the rocket launcher set up. He aimed and fired at the machine gun nest near the back of the docking bay. The resulting explosion threw many Marines off of their feet.

Blight signalled his men to move forward and take out any resistance.

**10 minutes later.**

Blight and the remaining troops gathered to secure the docking bay.

Blight walked up to a Marine on the ground that was wounded. The man's helmet was damaged and his armor was barely recognizable. His face was that of pain and anger.

Blight crouched down and looked the Marine over.

"Men, find any who survived and grab them. We're taking them prisoner. Patch them up if they're wounded." Ordered Blight.

One of his men signalled him to come over.

Blight approached the trooper who took off his helmet.

"Sir I think you should see this." The trooper said.

He pointed to a UNSC Marine lying on the ground beside some cover. Unlike the other Marines, this one had white markings. He walked over and realized that this Marine was female judging from the body shape.

"This one is different; her armor has markings on it." Blight said.

He kneeled down and flipped her over. Her armor had some damage to it and her visor was cracked and bloody. He could tell she was alive by the fact he could hear slow, labored breathing from her.

He chestplate which said: **Vickers, M. Cpt.**

Blight realized that this woman was most likely the commanding officer and she would be a valuble prisoner, he found the seals for her helmet and took it then checked the helmet for any comms gear.

_Bingo _He thought to himself.

He found the helmet to be working partially and the radio still operational.

He ordered his men to take her and the rest of the Marine prisoners to the triage center they set up and patch them up.

Blight then went to brief the rest of his men on how they were going to do a final push and take the station.

**A/N: Well there you have the first bit of real action in the story. It will get better as it progresses; this is just the opener for the action. I have yet to do the ground battles and fleet battles. By the way, I'd like to thank the author Halcyon5 for letting me use some of his ideas. This scene was influenced by elements in his AMAZING story Do Unto Others. I recommend checking it out. It blew my mind. So rate, review and tell me what you liked/could work on a bit.**

**DN out.**


End file.
